


peaches

by transclawed



Series: the sun pressing handprints into our backs [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Trans Daryl Dixon, tags and rating will be updated by chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transclawed/pseuds/transclawed
Summary: daryl, of course, is trans, as we all know and love him.rick grimes is not, and doesnt even suspect until a particular day.slowburn-y rickyl, pretty much. i think. we'll see.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Series: the sun pressing handprints into our backs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421098
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	peaches

when they're younger, daryl gives merle an ultimatum. either he stops being a fucking jackass about daryl being trans, or he leaves without him someday. they both know what the answer is. merle, for the first and few times in his life, works on it. actually puts the effort in.

after that, things are a little bit better. not much, but its something. its enough.

rick never suspects, daryl knows that. who could blame him, considering daryl's entire look, his entire act. no, he knows that no on, and certainly not rick, suspects a thing. or at least, not until one day. he walks in on daryl, two pairs of blue eyes meeting wide and frozen, before daryl yanks his hand out of his pants and pulls them up and bolts. he makes it halfway out of the bulding before he stops, heart pounding, panting with fear. fuck. he fucked up. he must've been gone too long, and rick went looking for him....

he's beneath the stairs when rick runs down to find him, or stop him, or maybe to knock a few teeth out. daryl wouldn't stop him, but the silhouette of rick in the doorway looking out, the man he-  
the shudder than runs through him causes his elbow to hit a precariously balanced pile of things behind him and the crash makes him do a full-body flinch, right as rick turns around. they're both breathing heavily, but daryl is crouched, forarms forwards, almost as if to protect himself. theres a moment, and then, rick steps forwards, hands up to say, im unarmed. daryl doesnt move from his frozen position, eyes following his every move, every breath, and keeps his face as unreadable as ever. rick takes another step, then kneels, so he's equal level with daryl, and stops.

"hey, hey, its alright. im sorry i barged in, like that, i just, heard somethin' and thought you were.. in danger,"

rick clears his throat, hands still up. daryl hates the way he reacts to everything like an animal, but he cant help it. his entire body is one line, one purpose, defensive and tense with fear, with energy. his hands almost shake, and he pulls them in, resting them on his knees. he hides behind his hair, eyes studying rick for anything, any reaction, any evidence. he cant quite read his face beyond concern, worry, and it puts him on edge. he knows it shows because rick moves back a bit, trying to give him space. arms still up, pleading, determined.

"everythin's fine. you didnt see jack shit."

daryl hates hearing his voice hoarse like this, but he cant seem to force the words out any other way. rick nods, slowly, and opens his mouth as if to say something, before shutting it again, gently. he's quiet for a moment, and something in his face eases.

"okay. alright. how about we both just go back inside, does that sound alright with you?"

something about the way rick says it somehow sounds.... safe. its obvious he doesnt want to poke the bear, so to speak, and as much as daryl would like to imagine its because they were friends, he knows that isnt the case. that wouldnt make sense.

he knows better.

they go inside.


End file.
